


La mañana después

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [12]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen despierta en casa de Derek por primera vez</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mañana después

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2, sin spoilers

La primera mañana que Karen despierta en casa de Derek se da cuenta de varias cosas. De que sus sábanas deben ser carísimas, porque parecen de seda y se sienten de maravilla sobre su piel desnuda. De que Derek hace rato que no está con ella en la cama, porque su lado ya está frío, y de que no tiene ni idea de dónde fue a parar su ropa. Quizás siga tirada por las escaleras, ambos estaban demasiado impacientes como para limitarse al dormitorio.  
Así que tiene que elegir, o baja a buscarle desnuda, o bien...  
Es entonces cuando la ve, tirada en el suelo, y sonríe, cogiéndola.

Derek lleva un par de horas despierto, dándole vueltas a la nueva obra, pero cuando oye ruidos en la habitación pone en marcha la máquina de café, preparando un par de tazas. De modo que está de espaldas a la escalera, y Karen va descalza, así que no la oye acercarse. Sonríe cuando ella lo rodea con sus brazos por la espalda, y se da la vuelta, a punto de besarla, cuando la mira de arriba a abajo, alzando las cejas.  
\- Si te pones a cantar Feliz cumpleaños...  
Karen ríe, dando un paso atrás para dejar que la contemple mejor. Se ha vestido únicamente con una camisa de Derek, no sabe si será la misma que aquella primera noche pero es muy parecida.  
\- Oh, pero esta vez sí que va a pasar. - Se siente poderosa al decirlo, sabe que aquellas palabras le abrieron una nueva vida, si aquella noche hubiera cedido sabe que ahora no tendría nada de lo que ha creado con Derek.  
Grita cuando Derek la coge en brazos, sentándola sobre la encimera, riendo con su desesperación, jadeando cuando lo ve inclinarse y su cabeza desaparece entre sus piernas.  
\- Oh...  
Acaricia su pelo, Derek le separa los muslos, y no puede verle pero sabe que sonríe al verla sin ropa interior. Ambos ignoran la cafetera pero el aroma a café inunda la cocina a la vez que la lengua de Derek explora su interior, lamiendo su clítoris, acariciándolo con el pulgar mientras la penetra con la lengua. Karen jadea, apoyándose en la mesa, bajando una mano por su cuerpo, intentando unirse a él, pero Derek la coge por la muñeca, deteniéndola.  
Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la humedad entre sus muslos, en la aspereza de la sombra de barba de Derek en su piel, en su lengua succionando y lamiendo con fuerza, y pronto nota los primeros espasmos, gritando su nombre cuando se corre, estremeciéndose y suspirando cuando vuelve al mundo real.  
Derek se levanta, ayudándola a bajarse de la mesa, acariciándole los pechos por encima de la camisa.  
\- ¿Seguimos esto arriba?  
No llega a cantar el Feliz Cumpleaños, pero pasan un par de horas más en las que le dan un más que buen uso a la camisa y la falta de ella.


End file.
